


I've got all these ringing in my ears and none on my fingers

by will_p



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, SHIELD Husbands, Secret Marriage, Wedding Rings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non succede per una missione sotto copertura, non è il risultato dell’ennesima tragedia scampata per miracolo, né è un capriccio del momento risolto con una fuga d’amore a Las Vegas; c'è dietro dell'accurata organizzazione, al contrario, e succede con una richiesta di recupero ferie arretrate per la stessa settimana e un viaggio nella macchina di Phil fino al New Hampshire, mezz’ora di fila all’anagrafe e un paio di firme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got all these ringing in my ears and none on my fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata a cavallo tra Iron Man 2 e Thor. (Non tiene conto di Fury's Big Week.)

Non succede per una missione sotto copertura, non è il risultato dell’ennesima tragedia scampata per miracolo, né è un capriccio del momento risolto con una fuga d’amore a Las Vegas; c'è dietro dell'accurata organizzazione, al contrario, e succede con una richiesta di recupero ferie arretrate per la stessa settimana e un viaggio nella macchina di Phil fino al New Hampshire, mezz’ora di fila all’anagrafe e un paio di firme. È tutto molto rapido e impersonale e non potrebbero chiedere niente di meglio.   
  
Festeggiano iniziando un tour di pub appena usciti dal comune e rientrano in albergo a notte fonda, con più alcol ed euforia in corpo di quanto entrambi ricordino di aver mai avuto, e inaugurano la suite con Phil che preme Clint contro le lenzuola candide e Clint che soffoca i gemiti prendendo in bocca le dita di Phil, leccando e succhiando e passando i denti dove la pelle tenera scompare sotto l’oro della fede.   
  
In tre giorni escono dalla camera da letto giusto per ricominciare da capo nella doccia e per comprare un souvenir a Natasha, che aveva rinunciato i propri diritti di testimone per risparmiare ad entrambi la missione con Stark. Era stato un bellissimo regalo di nozze.   
  
Naturalmente proprio quella missione va a rotoli in tempo record e sono entrambi richiamati in servizio due giorni prima del termine effettivo delle loro ferie. Phil va a Malibu e Clint è spedito dall’altra parte del mondo e nelle settimane che seguono l’unica cosa che trattiene Phil dal lasciare Stark a sbavare sul pavimento è il peso dell’anello al dito, nuovo e rassicurante; ogni volta che Stark apre bocca fa un respiro profondo e si passa il pollice tra medio e anulare, concentrandosi sul metallo che sfrega contro la pelle mentre gira e gira e gira.   
  
Natasha se ne accorge e gli ride in faccia, ma poi gli bacia la fronte sussurrando _pozdravlenie_ , quindi non se la prende. D’altronde il suo regalo la aspetta già alle Stark Industries, sulla sua scrivania, in un anonimo pacco dall’aria innocua.   
  
Quando poi viene riassegnato alla missione in New Mexico, e sceso dall’aereo trova Clint ad aspettarlo sbracato contro un muro dell’aeroporto con le mani in tasca e gli occhiali da sole calati sul viso, Phil non sa se prenderlo come un risarcimento per la luna di miele interrotta o come un regalo di nozze da parte di Fury. In ogni caso, è un pensiero piuttosto inquietante.   
  
La bocca di Clint si arriccia in un ghigno appena individua Phil tra la folla. «Signore,» dice, quando Phil è abbastanza vicino, strascicando ogni sillaba come se stesse dicendo qualcosa di osceno. È in abiti civili e la maglia gli lascia le braccia scoperte e dietro le lenti Phil _sa_ che quegli occhi incredibili stanno brillando: l’effetto è devastante. È sempre stato difficile trattenersi dallo sbatterlo al muro e baciarlo fino a fargli dimenticare come si chiama, ma adesso è anche peggio.   
  
«Si renda utile, Barton.» Gli passa uno dei propri bagagli, brusco, e il sorriso di Clint si fa un po’ più compiaciuto mentre si stacca dal muro stiracchiandosi come un gatto e gli afferra l’altra valigia, quella più piccola. Phil si concede appena di sfiorare il dorso della mano di Clint – le dita forti, le nocche ruvide, la sottile linea d’inchiostro che si attorciglia attorno al suo anulare, vivida contro la pelle ancora lievemente arrossata – prima di dedicargli lo sguardo irritato che tutti si aspettano. Non ci crede più nessuno, ma è confortante rispettare la routine.   
  
«Te l’avevo detto che sarebbe venuto bene,» mormora Clint, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero (come se dopo tutto questo tempo non gli bastasse un’occhiata per capire ogni cosa). Phil sbuffa e parte spedito verso la berlina nera che intravede parcheggiata all’entrata.   
  
«Quando avremo finito qui,» continua Clint allegro, raggiungendolo e prendendo automaticamente la sua cadenza, «voglio andare a vedere il pistacchio più grande del mondo.»   
  
Phil inforca gli occhiali scuri contro il sole infernale del New Mexico. Se nessuno riesce a vedere la sua espressione alle parole di Clint è solo una coincidenza. «Ce n’è uno più grande alla base, in laboratorio. Non sono mai riusciti a rimpicciolirlo.»   
  
Clint scoppia a ridere, le loro spalle che si sfiorano brevemente. Phil chiude gli occhi e passa il pollice sulla fede, che cattura la luce del sole mentre gira e gira e gira.

**Author's Note:**

> Nata dalla combinazione di [Only his ring finger knows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/345733) (vedi: Clint che si tatua la fede #headcanon) + [questo screenshot](http://erebusodora.tumblr.com/post/14632102334/yesss-if-its-been-also-written-for-%20the-character). Quello che dice Natasha in russo è "congratulazioni" (credo. Spero. Se non lo è qualcuno mi corregga pls D:), [il pistacchio più grande del mondo esiste davvero](http://www.roadsideamerica.com/tip/19939) e io non ho davvero passato mezz'ora a decidere in che Stato farli sposare, nope, assolutamente.


End file.
